Love is Pain
by RejectionAddict
Summary: Bella moves to forks just in time to start her senior year. She quickly makes friends with Alice and is falling for Edward, but what happens when freshmen whores get in the way? B&E M for languange, violence, and possible lemon...


**AN: This has probably been done before, but this is my first story, reviews would be really appreciated. I will even take the criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, though I wish I did…**

The Meeting

This was just great, moving to forks to live with my biological father, Charlie. My mother didn't want me anymore, I was just too much for her simple life style with my waist length hair dyed black, my snake bites, scars, and tattoos. My attitude didn't help much either. But that is what happened when I was dealing with my cousin's death. So here I am now, moving to the ever raining town of Forks Washington, where my mother hopes Charlie can knock some 'sense' into me. The only problem is, I don't want to change, I like the 'new' Bella. No one messes with me, they are too afraid that I will curse them or something. I enjoy being alone, so the style helps a lot.

Charlie picked me up from the airport, it was surprisingly not raining as I walked to his police cruiser, did I forget to mention that is the chief of police here? It's a good thing that I had a U-Haul bring up my back and green crotch rocket last week, because I will be damned if I am seen in this thing going to school.

Charlie attempted to make conversation as he drove back to his, I mean our, house. Asking me things pertaining to what I liked, what my hobbies were and the works. I ignored him, I didn't want to talk.

When we got to the house I went to the room that has been mine for seventeen years, even though I haven't lived here for twelve. As I walked into it I saw that it was still the pink that I had begged my parents to paint it when I was four, wow was I going to need to change this. I am so glad that I brought the extra cash I had left over from the job I had to quit. I had a little over four thousand dollars that I have been saving since I first got the job when I was fifteen, so it was safe to say I have enough to buy paint, and then some. My bed was a full, with a black metal frame, it was new. I also had a desk, sleek and black, that I could put my laptop on, and that was the only furniture in the room. 'I'm going to have buy a bookshelf and maybe a lounge chair" I thought to myself as I put my shit on the bed and started unpacking, hanging up my clothes in the closet. I then put the bedding I brought with me on the bed, and the proceeded to lay down and read until three in the morning when I finally decided that I should go to sleep. My first day of school was tomorrow, I sighed to myself, cursing the school system here. Back in Phoenix, school didn't start for two more weeks. With that thought, I turned out the lamp that I had gotten from the garage, and went to sleep mentally preparing myself for tomorrow.

I woke to the sound of the alarm blaring, and sighed, I wasn't ready for this. No, I didn't care what people thought of me, but I knew there was going to be staring, and whispering, and rumors, and well, all those things tend to piss me off and I don't want to be suspended my first day. I rolled out of the bed, took my bag of toiletries to the bathroom, and got in the shower. It was relaxing to just stand there under the hot water, but then the alarm went off again, telling me I had only an hour until I had to be at Forks High School. I reluctantly got out of the shower, blow-dried my hair, ripped a brush through it, deciding to leave it wavy today. I pinned my bangs back so I could do my make-up, lined my eyes expertly with black and silver liner, making them pop, and added mascara. That was all the make-up I ever wore.

I walked with a towel around me to my room, no one was here, Charlie had left two hours ago. I went to the closet, pulled on a Bullet For My Valentine v-neck tee that was loose at the top, tight around the waist- due to my sewing abilities, had the sleeves cut off, and hung off one shoulder. I slipped into a pair of tripp brand black skinny jeans and finally put on my black converse. I finished the outfit off with my prized black leather jacket, grabbed my messenger bag and headed out.

I arrived at the school after most the other students, and to say that I was the center of attention would be an understatement I think. Every eye was on me as I got off my bike, fixing the messenger bag as I walked towards the main office to get my schedule. The whispering started no sooner than I walked through the door, I could hear it as the door slammed shut behind me. Walking up to the front desk, I saw the lady's name was Mrs. Cope.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cope? I'm Isabella Swan, I'm starting here today." I said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, yes dear. Here is your schedule, all rooms that have a g in front of them are on the first floor, the ones with a b are in the basement, and the ones with a u are on the second floor. The cafeteria is at the end of the hall on the first floor, the gym is another building all together Have a good day dear." She said with a little too much enthusiasm for this early in the morning.

"Thanks." I walked out of the main office, which I just realized was not actually attached to the school, and walked into the actual school building, looking at my schedule.

**1****st**** Period: English, G37**

**MacElwain**

**2****nd**** Period: Art, U63**

**Hirst**

**3****rd**** Period: Trigonometry, B45**

**Powell**

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period: Chemistry, B24**

**Lawrence**

**5****th**** Period: PE, GYM**

**Clapp**

I headed towards the room that was my first class, English didn't bother me to much as I loved to read and write. I walked in the room, there earlier than most as the warning bell had just rung, and went up to the front.

"Ms. MacElwain? I am Isabella Swan, I'm new here."

"You can just call me Ms. Mac, it's easier, and yes I got the notice. Is there any nick name or something you would prefer to be called by?" she smiled at me, I think she and I would get along just fine.

"Bella, that's what I prefer."

"Ok, Bella it is," she said making note on the seating chart, "Well Bella, you will be sitting in the last row, third seat back." I walked to the seat and sat down. Other students were filing in now and she was pointing them to their seats, I looked on bored as some of them noticed me and started whispering again, until one student caught my attention.

He was tall, maybe 6'3'', had bronze hair, almost the color of copper, and moss green eyes. His facial features were almost perfect, I noticed that his nose was slightly crooked, but it was hardly noticeable. He was slim, but muscular all the same, wearing a tight black Iron Maiden tee, and dark grey jeans with biker boots, and a black messenger bag that had, of all things, a black leather jacket draped over it. I watched as he talked to Ms. Mac, and as she told him his seat. To my immense surprise and joy, his seat was right in front of mine. I made eye contact as walked to it. He smiled at me, showing a crooked gin that I quickly fell in love with. 'This may not be all that bad' I thought to myself as the bell rang, cutting off my chance to say hi.

Ms. Mac started teaching after that, and I didn't have a chance to talk to him again. She announced the first reading assignment, a play, Hamlet, one I had read, and loved. She gave us many papers dealing with plots, vocabulary, and information on the author Shakespeare. When the bell rang again, I was disappointed to find that I didn't get a chance to talk to him before he left the classroom. I headed to my next class, silently praying that I would have him in another class, after all, Forks High was a small school, I'm positive he will be in one of my classes.

I got to the art room, the teacher, Mrs. Hirst, told me to sit anywhere after I told her that I would prefer to be called Bella instead of Isabella. I was lost in thought when a startling pair of moss green eyes captured my attention. It wasn't the boy again, it was a girl, maybe 5'2'', with spiky black hair, a silver shirt, and light grey skinny jeans with silver flats. I realized that this girl had to be related to my crush, why else would she have the same eyes?

"Hi! I'm Alice, and I'm sure we are going to be great friends! Do you mind if I sit with you?" she had a bubbly personality, I could tell.

"Not at all." I was surprised she had asked to sit by me, but hey, maybe I can talk to her about my mystery man. "I'm Bella by the way" I smiled and offered a hand. She took it.

"Nice to meet you. So, do you like art, are you good?"

" I wouldn't say I'm bad, but you can judge that yourself." I said handing her my sketchbook I always carried with me, "and I find drawing very relaxing, almost as relaxing as reading."

"Oh! My brother, Edward, he loves to read, I think you would get along with him well." She said, flipping through the pages containing some of my artwork. "Oh! I love this!" She had stopped on the one I drew after I lost my cousin, it was a grave scene, people without faces gathered around a grave, obviously morning, a head stone read 'RIP Erik Logan Williams' and had the dates, and there beside a girl on her knees crying- that was supposed to be me- was a two year old with angel wings holding on to her.

"Yeah, that is in remembrance of my cousin, he was killed in a car accident that also paralyzed my aunt from the waist down. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit them…" I grew sad at the memory.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know." She handed the sketchbook back to me. "But you are a very good artist."

"Its okay, there is no way you could've known silly pixie. Anyway, you mentioned you had a brother?"

"Pixie, huh?" she looked amused, " and yeah, I have two. The one I was talking about was Edward, my twin. Emmett, my other brother is a sophomore, Edward and I are seniors. You know," she paused looking at me, "you two kind of have the same style. Anyway, me and him look nothing alike, except the eyes." She laughed then.

Ms. Hirst interrupted us telling us to draw a picture of a landscape so she could see our individual abilities. I decided to draw the Phoenix skyline, and noticed that Alice was doing something with trees. We didn't talk again until almost the end of the hour.

"Wow" I said looking at her picture. It was a meadow, circular and surrounded by trees.

"It's a place I know, and I could say the same to you, what city is that?"

"Phoenix, where I used to live."

"its amazing. Well Bella," she said as the bell rang, "I hope you will sit with me and my brothers at lunch"

"Sure" I replied smiling walking off to my next class. It passed by with no one talking to me, plus it was math so it was boring. When the bell rang I walked in the cafeteria looking for Alice, when I saw her wave me over. I headed her way.

"Hey" I said

"Hi. This is Emmett," she said pointing to a monster of a boy with black hair and blue eyes, "and this is Jasper, my boyfriend," pointing to a boy that was tall, slim, with honey blonde hair and brown eyes, "Tanya, his sister," a girl with the same hair and eyes, though younger looking, "and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend" lastly pointing to a girl with blonde hair slightly lighter than the others, but strikingly blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bella" they all in turn said hi to me.

"Hey Alice, where is Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He is in detention for lunch, that bitch Jessica started saying shit about me in our last class, like she always does and he went off on her, you know him." She sighed, shaking her head. So I still didn't know if the guy I saw this morning was Edward.

"Oh." And with that we all went to get food. Lunch was filled with pleasant conversation, none of them seemed to judge me like the rest of the school. At one point though, that girl Jessica that Alice had mentioned, and another one named Lauren, walked up and asked me if I was witch or something because I looked like I worshipped the devil. I smirked at the question.

"Yeah, and if you don't leave me alone I might curse you or something" I replied sarcastically, causing everyone at the table to laugh at them. They walked away all pissy like. When the bell rang I walked to Chemistry, talking to the teacher taking by seat just in time to see the mystery man walk in the door. He spoke with Mr. Lawrence, and he pointed in my direction. When the boy turned around and saw me he smirked, walking towards me and setting his bag and leather jacket on the table.

"It looks like we are lab partners." His voice was like velvet. "I'm Edward"

"Bella."

**If you are mad for it ending here, sorry. I thought this chapter was long enough for now, and I know it is a cliffy, sort of, but I will try and update by Saturday. Reviews would be appreciated! **


End file.
